Fable in the fairy tale
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: A fable? A fairy tale? Which one of the kind will tell Sasuke's story? SasuNaru. A really weird oneshot.


_A raven haired boy picked up a book that was lying aloof on the green grass ground. Lying not too far from it was his companion. Funny, he thought, why hadn't he read it when it was his companion who had brought the book? Closing up to his companion, he asked, "Do you believe in fairy tale?" His companion didn't look up, but negatively replied, "No, I don't. But I do believe in fables". _

_Fables? What was the difference? Both were the artificial life of nature. Both were the scene of the human's mind. Nothing too complex; just dreamy. Nothing too real; just carefree. He voiced his thought, but his companion just shook his head._

_"No, they are different. Fables told us the reality when Fairy tale tells us the dream". _

_But no, he disagreed. His companion kindly graced a smile. "When we grow up, you will understand but hold to the book. Who knows what story it would tell?" (1)_

* * *

_Winter polished the world, autumn decayed along with the coldness, spring came after and summer waved its warmth to burn the skin. Times ticked, circling the clock right angled. The cycle of time unraveled the seasons in the order they were arranged to be. Earth tilted, light was fraction to different intensity as the amazing planet moved on its orbit, surrounding the sun. _

_Two companion walked together hand in hand along with the cycle but it wasn't long before the raven haired boy realized that his companion was beginning to change. He spent the night and day looking for the change on the other, his eyes were inspecting every corner but soon, he realized it. _

_His companion had mature, moving further and further off from his reach. Or maybe he was; he couldn't tell. He brought it up when they were sitting on the tree branch, having lunch together after the literature class. _

_"You look different", he said, fiddling with his sandwich his mum had met. The sandwich; it was decorated with a smiley face. He looked over to his companion's lunch. Nothing special. Just plain rice with lots and lots of vegetables to eat together with the rice. _

_"Why is it so plain?" he asked. _

_"Because lunch like yours is too childish", his companion answered, finishing his meal. He jumped off from the tree branch; guilt was all over his expression when he looked up at the raven haired boy. _

_"I-I won't have lunch with you again". His companion said. _

_"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. His companion was going to leave him, but he couldn't let the other go. He wanted to stay friend like when they were younger and he was sure he hadn't done anything upsetting. So why was his companion putting up a distance in between them?_

_"No, you haven't done anything wrong", his companion answered his doubt._

_"Then, why?" the boy asked, tears was at the border of his eyelids. _

_"Because… Because we are too different". His companion said and ran away, taking his empty lunch box together. That afternoon, the sky cried for the boy when he himself couldn't shed any. He was disappointed, alone and cold. There was no one else to play with him but himself. (2)_

* * *

_The boy rowed his boat, this time alone, heading up to the waterfall. Against the current he rowed but without the second strength, his boat would only drift with the river. There goes his hard work, he thought. There goes everything. He wanted to go back to the waterfall where the spring burst his first sign of life, but the effort was proven for nothing. The current was too strong and he was pushed away further. He was forced to grow up, to adapt with his surrounding. _

_It was the fish in the water that he had to hunt; not wanting at all to touch the earth around him for they harbored nothing. His boat floated on the surface; in the water, his demon prowled; at times swimming out from the depth to shake his boat to the riverbank but he fought his territory on the water. Nothing would shake him to fear, nothing would sink his boat; nothing. _

_Be that as it may, the book belonged to his companion was still in his possession and yet, not once had he tried to read it. Who knows what lies on its page? Probably just another dream of that sort. _

_From where he was, he watched the days gone by; sometimes seeing creatures of the forest walking together night and day. The forest around him kept nurturing new trees and none of the compilation was his. On the river surface, his boat floated and drifted alone. No calls would make him row back to the ground. Not even the longing feeling to go back to the ground. _

_He would rather watch from afar, thinking no one else but himself, refusing their calls but listening to himself. _

_"You are turning into one of those egoistic bastards, otouto". His brother commented, but he listened nothing from him. In his world, only his boat existed. Others voice would be just the annoying cricket noise in the night. _

_"You will die alone, one of these days", his brother told him from the river bank, but it was distant that he heard almost nothing. (3)_

* * *

_The current was maturing, slowly settling. He had been in the daze of the days when out of the blue, his boat hit the bank. He tried to row it back to the river, but he was stuck in between the boulders. The boat was too heavy for him to move alone, so he was back to the ground together with the trees and creatures. They surrounded him. They were curious of him, because to them he was an alien. _

_They were excited, but he was losing his temper. With an angry glare, he drove them away. Like on fire, they scuttled in fear, afraid that he might hurt them. Lost in his own direction, the raven haired male walked silently in between the trees. There were seedlings growing in his path but he trampled them beneath his shoes with such abhorrence. _

_It wasn't until he saw a ripe apple that had just fallen on the ground. He picked it up, admired it, looked at it, and smelled the natural scent of it. It was alluring and suddenly, starvation hit him. He looked around but there was no one. It was then; he decided to claim the apple for himself. _

_He climbed the tree, sitting on the branch with his legs hanging down. He polished the apple with his sleeve, looking at it with a delicious stare, but when he was about to eat, a voice asked him._

_"What are you doing up there?" He looked at the speaker and for the first time, he caught something so beautiful, so close but so far away from him. _

_"Trying to eat", he answered with a playful undertone. _

_"What is it that you are eating?" _

_"An apple"._

_The beautiful creature looked around before picking up a seed from the ground. He threw it up to the male that it hit him in the eyes, in which he had to close his eyes and hadn't realize that the apple was dropped. The creature picked up the apple and ate it. _

_"It's delicious", he said. _

_"I always have the nicest one than others". _

_"It's ripe and alone". _

_"Well, if it isn't, would you want to have the green one?"_

_"No, it's too young". (4)_

_The raven haired male jumped down from the branch. The seed that was thrown to him was still in his hands. He reached out, opening his palm to let the creature see it. The blue eyes attentively looked into the green seed on the pale palms. _

_"Do you believe in fairy tale?" the raven haired male asked._

_"Hmm… dunno. Hey, is that the beanstalk bean?" the other joked. _

_"Maybe…what do you think? In the context of fairy tales and fables, of course." _

_"I don't know. I believe in fables, might as well believe in fairy tale. There's nothing wrong in believing both". _

_"Then, let's believe that this is the beanstalk magic bean". He took the creature's hand and they both planted the seed in the ground together. They marked the place where they planted the seed. _

_"Hey, you know, your old companion had long gone". The creature said as they walked side by side._

_"Oh, really? Where had he gone too?" _

_"On the first page of your story book". The other said simply._

_"What has become of him, then?" asked the raven haired male. _

_"Your lover", the creature smiled, pecking on the lips of the raven haired male._

_"I love you, Sasuke". _

_"I love you, Naruto"._

_And the trees grow healthily with the bless of light, water and air that they breath. There was still complication but they overcome it together, this time, not letting their hands separated as they walked together with the cycle. (5)_

**A/N: Whatever did I write????? It's too weird!!!!!!!! Okay, anyway, you guys might get confused, so I mark on each new scene and explain it underneath here!!!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto are both too young. They are still friends at that time. Naruto believes in fables, but sasuke believes in fairy tales and for Sasuke, fables are the same as fairy tale. They have polar way of thinking. The book that is lying on the ground is Sasuke's life story. **

**At some point, Naruto hit puberty and too ashamed to hang out with Sasuke, so he left Sasuke alone. Sasuke can't cry because he too wants to grow up like Naruto.**

**Ever since then, Sasuke starts to separate himself from others. He wishes that he won't grow up; he wants to have his childhood friend back, so that is why he is fighting his way to Naruto; to his childhood, but failed. So, he let himself grow and face the fact that Naruto will not be his friend anymore… he secludes himself from the people and the love that is happening around him. **

**So, one day, he is forced to be around the people. People tries to show their appreciation of him, but he pay no attention (the stepping on the tree thingy) Oh, tree represents love, admiration and appreciation, by the way. But, he find an apple (which means his heart and desire), which has been snatch by Naruto. The seed that Naruto throws is the starting of their luvvvv!!!!!!!!! **

**They plant the seed together. Then, the reference back to Sasuke's life story. The ending is undetermined, because, not everything is happy ending; some has the mixture of bad ending. You know, like fables always ends up in bad sad ending when fairy tales is always with this good, happy ending…. I don't think I can understand myself…**

**Well…. Reviews. And you can tell me it's weird. **


End file.
